Fire from the Sky
Fire from the Sky is the second co-op mission in Battlefield 3. The players take the role of pilot and gunner of an AH-1Z Viper. Description An American convoy escorting a general privy to classified intel has been ambushed on their way back to base. The general is being held captive in a remote mountain village. You will be providing close air support for a strike team sent in to rescue him. Synopsis A high-ranking General with top-secret intel within the United States Armed Forces was ambushed en route to base, and taken captive. Two units, call sign Warrior, are airdropped into the village in which the captive General is being held with the intent of safely recovering him. The players, playing as Gunslinger 5-7, serve as close-air support, offering overwhelming fire to allow the Marines to move safely through the village to their destination. However, the two units meet heavy resistance on their way. As they disembark from their UH-1Y Venoms, the Marines come under fire from two mortar positions. The two players use their rocket and 20mm cannon to destroy the emplacements. The two Marine units then advance towards two bridges, the only crossing points of a river which flows through the village. They get bogged down by RPG and small arms fire, and call upon the players to destroy the enemy infantry holding them back. Once the way is clear, the Marines advance into the village over the bridges. However, they are again bogged down by RPG and small arms fire. As they trade fire with the PLR soldiers, two BMPs are deployed from the center of the village. The player can destroy these in a number of ways, including the 20mm cannon, rockets, or the Guided Missile. Once the enemy armor is destroyed, the Marines work their way towards a building in which the General is being held. Along the way, the players provide support, killing several dozen PLR soldiers and destroying several technicals. The Marines then begin a sweep of the building where the general is held. Meanwhile, several BMPs and mobile anti-aircraft platforms begin to advance on the complex to stop the Marines from succeeding in recovering the general. Although the AA guns can cause significant damage to the players' AH-1Z Viper in a short period of time, they and the BMPs are ultimately destroyed. By this point, the General has been recovered and is being extracted to a clearing near the complex, where the two UH-1Y Venoms will again pick them up. As they proceed, however, more PLR soldiers—a combined force of infantry, technicals, and BMPs—attack, pinning the Marines until the players successfully kill the PLR. The Marines and the General are then extracted from the village and head back towards the base. Completion Description Although the general was wounded, the operation was a success. We have managed to debrief him and he confirms that the unnamed man, thought to be the architect behind the European attack plot, is Hamid El Zakir. The only thing we need to do now is to locate and capture El Zakir. Related Achievements and Trophies The following achievements/trophies can be completed on this mission. Trivia *This is the only co-op level to not feature Snake 6-6 as the playable characters. *This is the only co-op level to not mention any specific location/area of operation. *It is also the one of the two co-op missions to allow one to operate a vehicle, the other being Hit and Run. *If the players finish the mission without having to use the Fire Extinguisher, the players can earn the Untouchable Achievement/Trophy. *Despite depicting two AH-1Z Viper helicopters on the mission's image, only one is used by both players. *The green road signs in the village show the direction to the historical city of Perspolis (Persian: تخت جمشید), stating it is 57 kilometers away. *It is possible to earn 'Untouchable' even if the player is somewhat damaged by enemy vehicles. Glitches *If you happen to access the pause menu, then go back to the game, weapon crosshairs will appear from nowhere. *If the piloting player lands in water high enough to submerge the gunner, the game will glitch and both players will exit the helicopter. Both players have no torso, arms, or legs in 3rd and 1st person and are only a floating vest with a head and helmet with two different character faces morphed together. Players will also have MP7s and can pickup other weapons, and also seem to have extra health. *In one of the updates the characters now have a full pilot uniform but still have no arms in first-person. *When playing as the Gunner, looking behind in first person in the cockpit will show that the Pilot player appears only as a floating pair of goggles. *Occasionally one of the mortars will fail to spawn, making it impossible to destroy. External Links *Battlefield 3 Co-Op - Fire From The Sky ru:Огни небес Category:Co-op levels of Battlefield 3 Category:Levels of Battlefield 3